Army Of Two
by braykaylaparkoola
Summary: The whole island of Kinkow is in war with the legendary island of Jartilon (Copyrighted By Moi!) Will Mikayla and Brady be the Army of Two to Save Kinkow? THIS IS INSPIRED BY A SONG! THIS IS NOT A SONG FIC! Rated T - Just In Case .. OC - Taylaa Guard Trainee.
1. Authors Note

**Hello! I am a new fanfic account! I used to read fanfics about Pair Of Kings. I decided to make my own fanfics! Please Review! This story is about Brady and Mikayla. The whole island of Kinkow is in war! Brady and Mikayla included! Brady and Mikayla must fight .. Will their Army of Two Make it? **

**This story is inspired by the song 'Army of Two' by Olly Murs. Whenever I listend to it I felt alive - I thought of Braykayla! **

**WARNING! This is not a SongFic. First Chapter will be Posted Soon. Thank You!**

**P.S ) This is after Brady has returned to Kinkow. The islanders are ****DELIGHTED ****to have him Back.**

**- Yours Sincerly,**

**BraykaylaParkoola.**


	2. Chapter 1 - The War On Kinkow

**Thanks For Reading My Story! The Story is Mine! But Thanks to ImaginationHasNoLimits for reviewing and changing a few things. It Helped Alot! Have any ideas for the way the rest of the story should play out? PM Or Review! xoxox - BraykaylaParkoola.**

**P.S - I have my own unique way of Spelling Bra-kayla. I also invented the ship's mashed last name. Parkoola. Spread the word about that! xoxo.**

* * *

**No One's POV**  
"My Kings!" exclaimed a tall bulky royal adviser called Mason, to the throne. "Get inside!" He was calling to 3 young teenage kings. One had dark brown skin, dark brown hair and was slightly chubby. There was another with blondish, reddish hair and blue eyes. There was yet another with dark raven hair and sparkling hazel eyes. Their names were Boomer, Boz and Brady.  
The small island nation of Kinkow was at war with a larger island known as Jartilon. The foolish Queen of Jartilon was known as Queen Sympathy. Don't be fooled by the name as she has no sympathy for small island nations, such as the one Brady, Boomer and Boz currently ruled. In her eyes, Kinkow was just another island she wanted to claim for Jartilon. Queen Sympathy has already conquered many other islands and had enslaved the people of the island. She sent her best guards trained by only the best guards in all of the world for the task of killing the kings and taking over the island.  
The war had only just begun.  
Kinkow and the kings are under a lot of pressure!

* * *

**No One's POV**  
"Mikayla! Mikayla!" Mason called for his slightly tanned and fierce daughter. "Get the Kings inside the castle!" Mikayla nodded slowly and practicly pushed Brady inside causing him to fall over.

"Gee, That didn't hurt at all!" he said sarcasticly.

"Is that our biggest problem?" asked Mikayla.

"Nooo..." replied Brady. Little did the raven haired king know, Mikayla liked him. Liked him, liked him. Brady Mitchell Parker had a crush on Mikayla Makoola for as long as he'd been at Kinkow. He even left to mature for her but since he returned, Brady had since lost interest in Mikayla which made Mikayla, slightly edgy.

* * *

**Well! Thanks For Reading The First Chapter! I love you all! Reviews Help! xoxo **

**Yours Sincerly,**

** BraykaylaParkoola.**


	3. Chapter 2 - Kasia and Pradj

**Hey Guys! My First Chapter was VERY SHORT! So I decided to make the next one a little bigger. I hope you like it. ImaginationHasNoLimits - I am sorry I didn't send this one to you for your opinion - But I will send the next one! - BRAYKAYLAPARKOOLA.**

**P.S - I have my own unique way of speliing Braykayla. Don't Judge Me - I like it better that way.**

* * *

**Queen Of Jartilon's POV (Her Name is Kasia) I changed it :D**

"Pradj! Pradj! GET HERE!" I half whispered half yelled to my personal assistant/royal advisor. "If we want to claim Kinkow, we need to be sneaky! We need to distract that Sasquatch and his Daughter!"

"Well, We Could, I don't know .. Take One Of The Kings" Pradj Replied sarcastically as if I should have thought of that before him. "I'm Sorry! "I'm Sorry!" Please don't kill me, My Queen!" I glared at him but my expression changed as soon as I realized that he was right! That was the perfect way of distracting the Kinkowan Government!

"So, The Guards are Already in Place, But Which King do We Take?" "Well, We Hardly Know any of them, but we could do some spy work?" said Pradj. I allowed a small grin creep onto my large plump lips!

"Of Course! We Spy On The Kings! Then We Can Choose Which One To Take! Where Do I Get All These Great Ideas From?" I stood up slowly from behind my hiding place, which was behind a plant just outside the Castle.

I slowly flipped my hair and let an devilish laugh appear on my face. Pradj looked angry but, I glared at him .. That Kept Him In His Place!

* * *

**Mason's POV**

"Mahumma! Ready The Guards! This isn't going to be an easy battle! I frowned as the guards failed at doing a high flip into a tree, A basic move even Granny Sasquatch could master.

Mikayla? Mikayla! Where are the Kings?!" I called for my daughter!

"They are safe, in the room. I have no idea what they are doing."

"Okay, Heard Anything About Kasia? Her Location? Any Plans? Mahumma! ANSWER ME!" I exclaimed.

"No, Not Yet, Mason"

"Yes Yes, Okay! RODGER! RODGER! NO NO NO! You Can't Fling Your Machete Like That!"

Rodger looked surpriesed and jumped a little. Then he shrugged and continued picking his nose ..

I relaxed. Rodger was better off _without_ any dangerous weapons of the sorts.

* * *

**Mikayla's POV**

I was starting to get a little worried about the kings, especially one in particular. Yes Yes! I know, I _love_ Brady, something I never thought was possible. Being around him makes me feel, happy. It gives me a tingling sensation and I start sweating. I never went through any of that with Lucas. I guess it's called pure love ..

Anyway, I slowly trailed up the stairs to the kings room and I got halfway until I saw Rodger, his finger digging right up his nose. He removed his finger. I noticed his disappointed glare at his poor finger. Whatever he was looking for, I don't think he found it. I got slightly freaked out so .. I ran the rest of the way up when I _accidentally on purpose_ happened to see King Brady, in his cute, little, sleeping form with King Boz and Boomer talking out on the Balcony. I _accidentally on purpose_ walked up to King Brady's Bed, which was positioned between Boomer's bed and Boz's Bed. I sat on Boomer's bed. I stared at Brady. It felt like _forever_ when I finally noticed Boomer staring at me, smirking.

"LoveBird! LOVEBIRD LOVEBIRD!"

"Shut Up Boomer!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Boz pointed his little ape finger at me.

"Stop It!"

"You know you love him!"

"I DO NOT!" I blushed.

Boz and Boomer backed away. I guess I had been slightly harsh on them. I almost feel bad until Boomer actually cracked up laughing so hard again that he fell over

the couch. Serves Him Right!

* * *

**Queen Kasia of Jartilon's POV.**

I leant softly against the wall. My royal advisor had gone to help ready the Troops for the upcoming war. I wanted him to tell the Shaman of Kinkow that resistance is futile and this was no longer needed. He could just hand Kinkow over to Jartilon. But Pradj thought it would be best if we waited ..

Until we caught our prey ...

* * *

**Hey Guys! This is BraykaylaParkoola here again! This chapter is longer .. I hope you like it! I will be introducing Pradj in a more detailed way in the next chapter's authors note or you will find out more about him in the next chapter. **

**Also, Sometime within this story, I will introduce my other OC - Taylaa. A Guard Trainee who has lived in the castle with the Makoola's since Brady Returned. I hope you like her!**

**Yours sincerely,**

**BraykaylaParkoola.**


	4. Chapter 3 - Where's Brady!

**Hey! This is Chapter Three. Sorry for the wait for this chapter! - Please read my other story The Glue That Held Kinkow Together. Should I turn it into a story? xoxo - BrayKayla Parkoola.**

* * *

**Queen Kasia Of Jartilon**

"Of Course! We take the thin one! That Sasquatch girl is obviously so deeply in love with him. That will keep the Kinkowan Government and the Guards busy!" Pradj whispered to me from behind a wall. "Yes, Yes .. Keep Talking!" I whispered/shouted in reply.

I crouched, idle in thought. How, How Would we do it? My eyes darted to the young sleeping King.

"Best Get This Over With, Pradj!" I whispered/shouted.

I noticed the confused glare I received from Pradj but ignored it. I continued sneaking out of the hiding place until I was in front of the King.

"Pradj!, Come On!"

* * *

**Boomer's POV**

"Boomer! Boz!" I turned as I heard my name being called.

"Yes? Mikayla?" I heard Boz reply.

Mikayla panted a little and paused for breath. She slowly gasped for air and then turned to me again. "Brady's Missing!" I had turned fast when I heard that last sentence come out of her mouth.

"What! Not Again?! Was There a Note?!"

"No! Nothing!"

Mikayla looked extremely worried.

"MASON!" Boz and I called out in Unison.

I heard a large sasquatch type groan coming from the direction of the plaza. It was Mason for sure. I tried to reassure myself that Brady would be Okay as I heard those Giant footsteps that of course, belonged to Mason.

"Brady's Gone!" Mikayla, Boz and I called out in Unison.

* * *

**Queen Kasia of Jartilon's POV**

"Pradj, Where are we taking him?"

" Uh, The Moon" Pradj replied.

I gave a withering glare at my royal advisor.

"No, Really!"

"A cave would be okay! We could place some guards there and everything. They have alot of caves we could use here in Kinkow".

I looked down at the child in my arms. He was very very, lightweight. But of course, I am a Queen. Queen's don't carry others around.

"Pradj! Carry Him! He's Heavy!"

I passed Brady over to him.

Pradj shook his head.

"My Queen, He's as light as a feather."

"A Heavy Feather."

We continued to walk slowly through the jungle, the rain falling slowly upon us, Brady's raven hair pressing to his forehead and my own hair, flying wildly in the wind. I remember the days when I was happy, when I had my childhood...

**FlashBack Time!**

_The sun was bright, the sky was blue and young Kasia was skipping about in the daisy paddock._

_Her childhood friends, Mason and Jason Makoola, skipping along after her._

_Her Curly Hair, it flew about in the wind,_

_It was a happy day, really - Until ..._

**_FlashBack Time Over!_**

"My Queen! Queen Kasia! Kasia!" Pradj waved his tan hands in my face.

I was back to reality.

Reality ..

_Reality_

* * *

**R&R! Please read the rest of the story! There will be some surprises :D**

**BrayKaylaParkoola.**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxox **


End file.
